1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Straddle type vehicles are known wherein a covered portion, covering the side surface of a front fork, is integrally formed on a front fender. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5595623. Note, there is no specific description of a brake caliper.
As for the above-mentioned conventional technique, it is preferable that a structure suppresses splashing such as a splatter from the road surface on the brake caliper by a covered portion of a front fender covering a brake caliper. In the case, there is a problem wherein the covered portion of the front fender is easily enlarged.